


Arrogant Blood

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ANYWAY THOUGH its a basic ass vampire fic i guess, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, M/M, Swearing, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence, a tag for Squalo's potty mouth, also story title is shit sorry lol, aye nice, i think thats all the warning you guys need atm, its more likely than you think, kind of idk lol, more tags to be added as i add more chapters, theres violence but i dont think its graphic enough to warrant a warning, whenever the hell that may be, wow a vampire in MY house??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: A runaway vampire, never once caught in the three years he'd come out of hiding, has decided to pick a fight with one of the best in the game. But what game is he playing, and who exactly is in the lead?





	Arrogant Blood

**Author's Note:**

> wow another DS AU in my house??? with other random ones sitting around begging to be continued? it's more likely than you think
> 
> almost any and all DS AU's are self-indulgent lol sorry. anyways I hope y'all like this?? violence/action isn't my forte but aye I'm trying

The night was cold, and the silence that hung over the town was heavy and thick. The that breeze tore past sent chills down the spines of anyone brave enough to wander around so late.

 

 

Squalo pulled his coat tighter against his body, narrowed eyes scanning the alleys of the almost empty town.

 

 

“Fucking hell... Where is he, that piece of shit?”

 

 

Looking for someone who thrived in the night wasn’t an easy task, but this was why he was one of the best.

 

 

Although that was great, this one... Dino Cavallone was a nightmare to deal with. No one could catch the bastard and he’d been on the loose for almost three years now.

 

 

He was a famous man, for all the wrong reasons. It’d sound like a myth to anyone, like it wasn’t real, and they were all just rumours. Everyone in hospital at the same time was just a coincidence.

 

 

They wouldn’t believe vampires were real.

 

 

Squalo wished he could be as blissfully ignorant as the general public, but his job kept him from doing that. Being a vampire hunter was a difficult job, but someone had to do it.

 

 

An ear piercing scream tore through the night, and his head snapped to the direction it came from. He rose to his feet and quickly hurried along roofs, hopping from building to building in the hopes he could get there fast enough.

 

 

Upon spotting blond hair peaking out from an alley, he jumped down to the ground, his own silver locks falling gracefully behind him.

 

 

“Hey!”

 

 

Dino stiffened before a smile curled at his lips. He lifted his hands above his head lazily, his posture slouching. He stepped away from the lifeless body at his feet, turning and facing Squalo.

 

 

He looked amused more than anything, and that pissed the vampire hunter off more than anything.

 

 

Dino tilted his head to the side, his bangs falling over an eye. His hazel hues twinkled with mischief, hardly masked by the moonlight the two stood under.

 

 

“Squalo.”

 

 

“Don’t call me that, scum.”

 

 

“That’s cold. I know you and you know me.”

 

 

“Not personally. Shut your mouth.”

 

 

The blond let out an airy laugh, eyeing over the gun in his hand. “What’s that? I heard you’re usually running around beheading people. Guns don’t do that.” His smile twitched up further. “Though, it’d be an awful lot of bullets if you used a gun for that.”

 

 

Squalo’s eyebrow twitched. He’d hoped, dearly, that the rumours and reports on this asshole were wrong. That he wasn’t a smooth talker and witty with anything he said. They were all correct. Dammit.

 

 

“Do you want me to shoot you now instead of putting time into lopping your head off?”

 

 

The vampire shrugged delicately. “Depends on what part you want to keep of me for your prize. My beautiful face, or the rest of my equally beautiful body?”

 

 

Yuck.

 

 

Dino winced a tad at the warning shot from the hunter, waving his hands. “Come on, don’t be like that. I’m cooperating with you, aren’t I?”

 

 

“You’ve already killed someone,” Squalo muttered, waving his gun down at the body on the cold concrete. “I don’t think it matters what you do, idiot. You’re not getting out of this.”

 

 

Dino hummed low in his throat, Squalo scowling darkly at the shiver that moved through his spine.

 

 

He tensed when the vampire wandered forward daringly.

 

 

The blond stilled in front of him when cool metal pressed up against his neck. “Ah. There it is. I was wondering when it’d come out,” he mused, glancing down at the shining blade Squalo held.

 

 

“You want me to cut your head from your body now?” Squalo asked.

 

 

“I wonder if you’ll even use it,” Dino taunted, “if it’s even capable of hurting me.”

 

 

“What kind of fool do you take me for?” The hunter snarled, stepping closer as the blade dug into tan skin, scarlet rolling down and hitting a gloved hand.

 

 

So it was silver, at least. Squalo wasn’t one of the best for a reason. That meant Dino had to tread a little lighter than before, but he was no more worried than when Squalo first showed up.

 

 

Squalo’s eyes narrowed when Dino rested his hands against the back of his head, looking almost lazy. Relaxed, even. Geh, the nerve.

 

 

“I see you’re not lopping my head off yet,” Dino mused lightly. This caused Squalo to tighten his grip on his sword, lips pulling back to bare sharp teeth.

 

 

Dino didn’t look phased by this, a laugh even bubbling up in his chest.

 

 

It was rather deep, smooth, and pleasing to hear—

 

 

Squalo cursed mentally, jaw tightening. “You’re getting on my nerves, you know. Shut the fuck up.”

 

 

“Am I? Why haven’t I been killed yet?”

 

 

That was a good question, Squalo. Why  _wasn’t_  he dead yet?

 

 

_Because he’s incredibly attractive and it’s throwing you off; and you’re reacting like a hormonal fifteen year old suddenly._

 

 

What made this worse was that Dino seemed to notice this, and his amused smile was widening into a rather pleased grin.

 

 

“The Superbi Squalo, losing focus over lil’ ol’ me?” He stretched his arms above his head, eyes alight with joy and something else, something a little darker. “I’m honoured.”

 

 

“Shut up!”

 

 

Dino froze, head tilting just enough for Squalo’s blade to barely slice skin. Blood rolled down his neck and over his collarbone. He slowly lowered his arms before dipping his finger into the blood. He pulled his hand back, rubbing his finger and thumb together.

 

 

“Hm... Lashing out, are we?” His gaze shot up, sharper and colder than before. It landed on the hunter, his lips pulling into a thin line. “It’s not smart to lose your cool around a vampire, you know,” he murmured.

 

 

Squalo growled threateningly, pulling his blade back and away from the blond’s neck. “You shouldn’t test your luck around the best-“

 

 

“ _One_  of the best,” Dino corrected loftily. “The best is your boss, isn’t it? Though, he very rarely shows his face.”

 

 

He snorted in amusement at this, turning his head to stare past where Squalo stood. “He must send you out to do all the jobs an  _actual_  vampire hunter can’t be bothered doing. I feel bad for you.”

 

 

“What the fuck was that?!”

 

 

Dino smoothly ducked under the next swing from the prideful man, clicking his tongue in disappointment. “Tsk, tsk, Squalo. You should know better.”

 

 

He waved a finger at him teasingly, mock sadness settling on his face. “He who enters a fight angry has already lost, you know.”

 

 

Squalo used his arm to shove the vampire up against the alley wall, his blade dug neatly into the wall behind him and his gun nestled against his jaw.

 

 

“Are you trying to dig your grave deeper than it already is?”

 

 

Dino’s look of pity set something off in him. He grabbed his shirt so tight buttons tore from the fabric, flying across the ground. “ _ **What?**_ ”

 

 

“How sad,” Dino sighed. He looked off to the side. “You’re so dense. It’s painful. But, I’ll give you props. No one has made me bleed in a good few years.”

 

 

He flashed a half hearted smile. “Congratulations-“

 

 

A sharp punch cut him off, his lip splitting because of the solid ring that knocked into him. He was still before pulling his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth to run his tongue over the cut.

 

 

He didn’t miss Squalo’s shiver, or his slightly heavier breath. He didn’t let the darkened look in his eyes fly over his head, either. He’d have to be an idiot to miss this opportunity. It was time to play with his supposed ‘cat’ in this game of cat and mouse.

 

 

“ _Ah..._ ” Squalo almost growled at the way Dino moaned out his next breath. “Damn. Blood is getting all over my clothes and you’ve ruined my shirt. Move.”

 

 

“What the fuck-“

 

 

He didn’t wait to shrug his coat off his shoulders, tilting his head to the left. This didn’t pull at the cut in his skin, but it now showed off the tattoo that ran up the right side.

 

 

“Really, you must have no manners to go around tearing people’s shirts. You owe me one.”

 

 

“Fuck off I do- Why the fuck are you taking it off?!”

 

 

Dino held the stained white shirt up to Squalo. “It’s bloodied, obviously. I have to get a new one, now.”

 

 

He felt his masculine pride swell when Squalo’s gaze swept over his tattooed, and now blood stained, torso. Even Squalo was a man, he supposed.

 

 

“Staring is rude.”

 

 

Squalo lashed out, his fist meeting Dino’s nose head on. The blond’s head whipped back, the muscles in his neck and shoulders flexing with the stretch. That didn’t help.

 

 

Dino frowned in distaste as blood rolled down from his nose and over his bruised lips. “You’re as brutal as I’ve heard,” he noted, licking the blood away.

 

 

His head dropped forward, his now slightly mussed hair falling into his eyes.

 

 

Squalo clenched his jaw tightly, eyes narrowing. Fucking hell, this bastard was hot as shit. Why the hell was he a vampire?

 

 

“You look bothered.” Dino shook his head in disappointment before his gaze shot behind him. He then waved, Squalo whipping around to see who he was waving to.

 

 

_Shit_. One of his own fucking coworkers.

 

 

“Hello. Welcome to my humble abode,” Dino chimed, almost a little too brightly. He waved at the dead body at their feet. “Sorry it’s a bit of a mess. I wasn’t expecting guests tonight.”

 

 

He hunched over because of a punch from Squalo. But this one didn’t feel as violent as the previous two did.

 

 

“Dear, how could you hit me in front of our guest?”

 

 

“Don’t you fucking call me that-!”

 

 

Snickers followed this. Dense, blond hair hardly moved an inch as a head tilted, a wide grin splitting across a pale face. “Hey, Captain, what are you doing playing house? He should be dead.”

 

 

“I’m fucking working on it, brat! Get lost!”

 

 

Dino set a hand on his chest. “If you say so.”

 

 

“Hah?! Not you-!”

 

 

Squalo was stock still after the vampire virtually disappeared from his sight. Their fucking inhuman speed... really would be the bane of his existence.

 

 

More laughter echoed around him, but slightly more obnoxious. He twisted sharply and glared, teeth on show. “I swear to fucking god, Bel, if you don’t shut up-“

 

 

“You let a vampire go, Captain. I’m disappointed.” Bel waved his hands and shrugged.

 

 

Squalo let out a frustrated yell, spiking his sword at his coworker. “Shut the fuck up! I’ll fucking kill you if you speak again!”

 

 

He’d let a vampire get away, because of his  _looks_  no less. He was one ugly, annoying, grating mark on his tally. He’d never lost a vampire before.

 

 

He’d kill Dino if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
